Midnight Munchies
by Unsavory-satisfaction
Summary: Light and L fight over cake.


Midnight Munchies

It was about midnight at headquarters and the team had lone gone home. L was busy typing away at his laptop atop of the bed. The handcuffs jingled at his every movement. Light was trying to beat L at his own game. _If he thinks he can just deprive me of my sleep every night then he's wrong! Tonight we'll see who falls asleep first that is if you can Ryuuzaki, have a taste of your own medicine!_ Light angrily thought typing away furiously. He was prepared. He drank two cups of espresso coffee, one energy drink, and ate four slices of cake (which was torture to his taste buds). "Light-kun," L called out, momentarily stopping his typing, "Why is it that you are not trying to sleep by now?" _The bastard, he knows I can't sleep._ "What do you mean?" Light replied trying to play innocent. "Normally, Light-kun is faced away from me and resting. Why is it that tonight you are still working even when I dismissed everyone already?"

"I feel that the case is vitally important and we should work hard together to solve it as soon as possible right?" Light smiled.

"Sudden change in pattern and dodging my question. 10 %."

"Ryuuzaki!" Light demanded "You can't just keep raising my percentage!"

"11.3 %"

_Damn you!_

It was now 3 AM and L took a quick glance at Light. _Still working? I wonder if I should take this as a challenge._ He thought to himself. _He must be very naïve to think he would be able to beat me when it comes to the terms of staying conscious._ L, being the childish person he was, took Light's hard work as a challenge and started to type faster.

6 AM and they were still at it. Light slowed down a bit, but this didn't go unnoticed by L. _Ugh how can he last this long and __not__ be tired? This is really going to make me have bags under my eyes._ Light thought. "Light, it seems you may be a bit tired, perhaps we should take a break?" L inquired, his black orbs staring at the brunette to deduce every movement he made. "Sure. I am a bit hungry." _Bastard_.

They proceeded to the kitchen and toward the fridge. L took out a strawberry cake and laid it out onto the counter. "Get what you want." Said L. Light thought for a moment and then moved closer to L. "I feel hungry for cake tonight." _This is going to kill my tongue._ L stared at Light for a good 3O seconds before recognizing what he wanted. "You want my cake?" he said slowly.

"Oh well if you insist." He moved closer.

"No I don't. I thought Light-kun said he hated cake."

"Well Light-kun wants cake now." Light replied.

"Well Light-kun can wait." L countered.

"Light-kun can't wait because Ryuuzaki-kun will eat it all first!"

"Did you just call me Ryuuzaki-kun?"

"Can I just have some cake?" Light sighed. _I am so sleep deprived._ He thought. "Fine, we'll eat it together since it's impossible to split the remainder of the cake in half." Light grabbed two forks and knives and saw L already digging in with a spoon. "Don't you want a fork?" he said disgusted. "Why would I do that when a spoon offers more carrying capacity?" L replied bluntly. _Whatever._ Light began to dig in as well. The sickingly sweet pastry entered his mouth and at the first bite he wanted to give in. He looked at L who was munching away happily and decided not to give up. "You know, with all these sweets your eating constantly I bet you got a lot of cavities."Light smirked.

"Contrary to popular belief, my teeth are perfectly healthy." L answered with cake all over his face.

"As if." Light snorted.

"It's quite true, check if you don't believe me."

Light rolled his eyes and walked toward L. _The probability of him actually checking was supposed to be very low…Maybe it's because of his lack of sleep..?_ He thought. Light grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped off some crumbs. "Honestly you're like a child Ryuuzaki." He chuckled and wiped a crumb near his mouth.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered."

"Both."

"12%"

"What for?" Light moved back a bit.

"Trying to win over the enemy. A very Kira tactic."

"Seriously?"Light said annoyed, "that's not trying to win over the enemy."

"Complimenting is Light-kun."

"Winning over the enemy doesn't have to be about compliments! That's like saying our friendship is Kira-like!"

"It is, pointing out flaws, 13%"

"Ugh." Light sighed. "I can't believe you're taking a compliment to such extremities." _I wonder if I took it to a higher level…how he would react?_

"Are you gonna finish that?" L asked eyeing Light's last piece of cake. "Go ahead." He said tiredly. It was halfway into L's mouth when he turned around and suddenly said, "Never mind I take it back."

"Too late." Said L, satisfied in his small victory.

"I want more cake."

"Well there's no way you can have any more, the last piece is in my mouth and soon to be my stomach."

Light leaned closer, "Do I take that as a challenge?"

L was bewildered, _He would never…_

Light grabbed L by the shoulders and pulled him closer, "You didn't answer my question." _Ack I'm so tired. I just wanna sleep…But I also want cake now…L has cake…I want cake…_"What are you provoking Light-kun?" L narrowed his black eyes unto Light's ambers. "Take it back." Light yawned. "Light-kun I already swallowed it. Plus you're getting sleepy, it's best if we head back." L tried to walk away but Light's grip was hard. "I'm….totally…fine. Just…Because you swallow food doesn't mean….there isn't any...left." Light's words started to slur. He looked at a clock to see it was 6:30 AM.

"Technically yes, but that would require something very drastic that will inevitably raise your Kira percentage such as this tight grip you have on me. I recommend that you let go of me at once and we walk back to the bedroom before you do something stupid."

"Stop….talking…" Light whined and rested his head unto L's shoulder.

"As previously stated…something stupid. Now let's go before your sleep deprivation makes you do something even more unintelligent."

"Just…Give me some…cake…"

"I already said I swallowed it." L replied annoyed.

"Fine…I'll…get it myself…"

"Light-kun" L warned and tried to squirm but Light's grip was tight. "Don't do something stupid that you'll regret later."

"Shut up."

Light leaned closer to L's face and their lips were centimeters apart. "Don't do it. Don-" Light's lips met L's. Their mouths crashed and Light closed his eyes trying to savor the taste. L's face was furiously red and he blushed harder when Light's tongue smashed into L's mouth. L awkwardly kept from falling by pulling on Light's auburn hair. Light was pushing L against the kitchen wall trying to pry out the cake flavor out of the raven haired detective. _He tastes nice…_Light's sleep deprived mind thought. _Stop! Stop it! This isn't supposed to happen!_ L's mind raked for answers while sweet joy filled his mind.

After a while, Light stopped and began to pull away. L pulled him back closer and tried to dominate him. Light, tired and unwilling to put up a fight, let him push him to the wall. After what seemed to be a few seconds, L pulled away-free of all lust-filled thoughts. _What just happened?_ They both thought. "L-let's gets back to the room."

6:45 AM and they managed to get back to the bedroom. Light fell on the mattress and instantly fell asleep. L closed both laptops and slipped under the covers next to Light. He snuggled closer when Light turned around and wrapped his arms around L into a warm embrace. "Good night." L whispered, burying his head into Light's chest. "…Night…"


End file.
